IL est mort en même temps que lui, son destinbut
by AD vs AV
Summary: IL est mort. Mais il a perdu en même temps que lui son destin et son but. Il ne sait que faire. Il a perdu sa vie, ses amis, son innocence... One-shot


Me revoilà avec une one-shot, cette fois ! Bon, n'oubliez surtout pas de me donner vos commentaires !

_Italique : _A partir de Parole d'étoiles. j'ai conservé certains passage, changé d'autres.. Enfin !

**Gras:** C'est Harry. Ses pensées, sa douleur... Enfin, c'est lui !

Rien n'est à moi bien que ce soit pas vraiment indispensable de le rappeler... Snif !

On se revoie à la fin,

AD vs AV

_Marée Basse_

_Début première guerre_

_La plage est vide, la marée basse et les rochers déserts… Au-delà des dunes et vers l'intérieur des terres gît la vieille Angleterre étouffée par la complexité de ses racines et de ses divisions. Un vent mauvais souffle de l'est. Il emporte le sable ; il écrase les genêts. Il empoissonne l'eau des sources. Il étouffe le chant des rivières. Il refoule la fumée dans les conduits des cheminées. Il éteint les bougies. Il disperse les braises. Il assèche les mares où les bêtes s'abreuvent. Il stérilise les œufs dans les nids._

_Loin d'ici, des hommes gesticulent et vocifèrent. Ils ont des robes noires et des masques ténèbres. Pour leurs bannières et leurs cérémonies, ils ont choisi de mélanger à la couleur du sang, l'éclat de la neige et l'encre de la nuit. Leurs pieds martèlent le pavés des rues. Ils beuglent leur victoire par des chants pour essayer de couvrir la plainte des peuples qui souffrent. Certains ont croisé l'outil du forgeron de l'enfer avec celui du moissonneur de la vie. D'autres ont brisé avec la douleur l'esprit des hommes des peuples vaincus pour montrer à quel point ils maîtrisent le pouvoir d'inverser l'ordre des choses et de distribuer la mort._

_Tous ont tendance à désigner des victimes expiratoires, des parias, des boucs émissaires qui devront soulager le reste de l'humanité de toute la culpabilité du monde et qui devront endosser à eux seuls la responsabilité de la misère inhumaine. Il faut désigner des peuples maudits. Il faut exclure ; il faut expurger la différence parce que la somme des différences est infiniment trop subversive pour LE futur dictateur. Il faut que la colombe de la paix soit empalée sur son rameau d'olivier, déchiré par l'aigle de la guerre qui aiguise dans ses griffes l'éclair de la foudre. _

_Ils utilisent le pouvoir de la peur et leur imagination se désaltère aux puits des cauchemars de l'enfance qu'ils ont détruite… Ils ont déchaîné le vent de la haine et de la terreur, les flammes de l'enfer et le froid des abîmes._

_Mais, sous le ciel qui se charge, les ports et les plages sont encore silencieux ; la marée semble lasse et le temps suspendu ; le vent retient encore son souffle…_

_Ambivalence de la mer… Matrice infanticide qui réclame son content de vies humaines pour délivrer aux hommes son corps et ses nourritures. Matrice féconde et généreuse, porteuse de nos origines et de nos destinées…_

_En se retirant, l'eau du large a dessiné sur le sable des nervures, des ramifications qui font penser à la ramure d'un arbre ou encore aux lignes qui courent dans le creux de nos mains. L'eau coule dans ses veines à ciel ouvert. Elle chante, elle scande la berceuse originelle, le refrain généalogique, le chant primitif qui devait endormir et rassurer les hommes lorsqu'ils campaient dans le ventre de la terre. Elle susurre votre prénom à celle qui vous nommera. Et de prénoms en prénoms, vous pourriez, en fouillant le centre de la terre, cheminer jusqu'à l'origine du monde… _

**Harry soupira. La première guerre avait été longue et douloureuse. Des millions de gens, sorciers et moldus confondus, avaient donné leurs vies pour arrêter ses massacres d'enfants nés de parents moldus. Harry fixa le ciel bleu. C'était vrai, la première guerre avait été fatale. Peut-être la deuxième l'était moins.. mais rien n'en était moins sûr… **

_Tempête_

_Les Dursleys_

_Il vous a fallu prendre la mer de jour et par gros temps. Abandonner la chaleur de votre lit d'enfant, celle des journées sans école. Il vous à fallu délaisser la quiétude des semaines de vacances, des après-midi d'été, la magie des heures calmes, la douceur de ses moments de tranquillité. Affronter seul la famille, cette tempête qui couvait depuis des années et des années…_

_Il y avait eu depuis longtemps des signes précurseurs de l'épidémie qui couvait sous le vent ; des réflexions dans la rue lorsque vous passiez ou dans la cour de récréation, des regards mauvais posés sur vous par les commerçants, des petites phrases échangés en face de vous, des graffitis sur les murs…_

_Progressivement, lentement mais sûrement, vous étiez devenu « l'autre »… L'étranger, l'envahisseur, le prédateur, le coupable ; celui qui incarne une menace mystérieuse d'autant plus redoutable qu'elle semble venir d'ailleurs : de l'autre famille, de l'autre village, de l'autre rive, de l'autre port, de l'autre pays. Une menace d'autant plus effrayante qu'elle outrepasse les petites limites, les petites frontières de l'esprit simple..._

_Ceux qui vous entourent sont comme vous.. Ils ont deux visages : ils ont toujours besoins d'un ami, d'un confident ; d'une âme vers laquelle épancher le trop-plein de leur cœur, de leurs joies, de leurs chagrins, de leurs premiers amours et de leurs premiers échecs. _

_Mais à l'inverse, ils ont tout autant besoins d'ennemis… Ils ont toujours besoins de clouer quelqu'un au pilori de leurs fantasmes, afin de mieux pouvoir lui cracher au visage le vitriol de leurs disgrâces, de leurs faiblesses, de leurs infortunes… _

_Ainsi vint le temps de la mise en quarantaine... Dont vous ne saviez pas qu'elle durerait prés de 18 ans entre les premiers reniflements de dédain et les derniers chuchotements dans votre dos qui, officiellement, vous inscrira dans la loi chacune des stations de votre calvaire… _

_Il vous a fallu d'abord bien sûr affronter la haine… Une haine féroce et débridée. Une haine d'autant plus effrayante qu'elle venait percuter soudainement, l'onde claire et tranquille de vos yeux d'enfant… Une haine mortelle, une haine de grandes personnes, qui venait s'amplifier dans le regard de certains de vos petits « camarades » de jeux…_

_Il y avait une haine de la famille… Une haine puissante, qui était proportionnelle à leurs émotions… Ils reportaient sur vous chaque incident survenu, malgré votre incompréhension…_

_Il y avait une haine de voisins… Souvent proportionnelle à l'étendue de leurs malheurs… Elle leur donnait l'illusion d'émerger, d'exister, de jouer un rôle, parce qu'ils étaient tout à coup investis du pouvoir de nuire et de détruire… Cette haine qui leur donnait l'illusion de pouvoir se venger de tout l'amour qu'ils n'avaient reçu…_

_Il vous a fallu affronter l'insupportable mortification, l'incroyable déchéance qui naît toujours des grandes désillusions… _

_Votre plus grand choc, vous l'avez ressenti lorsque vous avez réalisé que la communauté à laquelle vous croyiez appartenir, pouvait ne pas être solidaire… Egoïsme illusoire de ceux qui pensaient que leurs « normalités » les protégeaient. Lâcheté de ceux qui n'avaient pas fait parti des premières insultes parce qu'ils étaient encore provisoirement protégés par leur famille. Cupidité de ceux qui pouvaient acheter leur pardon en criant sur vous…_

_Il vous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour jauger la grande versatilité des foules et pour braver l'incroyable, l'impensable indifférence des autres, de tous les autres… Puissants ou misérables… L'étonnante lâcheté des regards qui vous reproche implicitement la gêne dont vous êtes la cause, à moins qu'ils vous accusent, ces regards, fusillant d'un clin d'œil vos vêtements débraillés et trop grand… L'invraisemblance des visages qui se détournent, des cœurs qui se blindent, des sensibilités qui s'effritent si elles existent… L'absence de réactions lors des jours où fusent les insultes et qu'elles pleuvent sur vous, blessantes comme des coups… Lorsque votre cousin vous projette au sol, il vous frappe et éloigne toutes personnes qui veulent devenir votre ami… Mais il faudra rester fort… Quoi qu'il en soit… L'ignorance feinte, quand les voisins vous voient au sol, frappés, le refus de savoir, quand vos oncle et tante entende vos cris de fureur et de désespoir, l'obstination à vouloir croire que votre cousin est influencé par votre comportement..._

_Vous vous habituez si vite à l'indifférence… D'une certaine façon, la traque des autres est rassurante pour ceux qui pensent qu'ils n'en seront jamais les victimes…_

**Oui, ça résumait assez bien la période passée chez les Dursleys. Ils avaient été tués par Lord Voldemort, lorsque ce dernier avait appris que les moldus avaient hébergé le Grand Survivant avec un grand G et S. Après de nombreux Doloris, Voldemort s'était aperçut que les moldus ne savaient pas où était Harry. Il s'amusa encore un peu et les tua comme il avait tué Mme Figgs. Il en informa Harry par une lettre, insistant sur le fait que son oncle et sa tante sans oublier son cousin n'avaient pas réussit à articuler sa nouvelle adresse. Voldemort prit un amusement certain quand il sentit la rage et le remord envahir son pire ennemi quand il comprit qu'ils avaient été torturés à mort. C'était en début de 7e année et Harry avait déjà suffisamment de morts sur la conscience pour que Voldemort n'aie aucun problèmes à pénétrer son esprit et à trouver de nouvelles victimes pour que son jeune ennemi s'affaisse encore. Mais Harry avait survécu et il était là. Oui, là.**

_Naufrage _

_Fin de la 4e année _

_C'est une vague monstrueuse et violente qui est venue détruire le faible château de sable de votre enfance, chavirer votre pauvre et fragile petit monde, éteindre la lampe qui modelait dans le noir une once de chaleur, renverser les tiroirs, violer vos souvenirs, souiller vos livres et vos cahiers, fracturer les portes de placards, briser les miroirs, les verres et la vaisselle, dévaster l'ordre établi dans le cœur de l'armoire à linge, éventrer les piles de vêtements, de draps et de torchons qui répandaient une odeur de lavande. Tout cela sous la forme d'une vague humaine aux robes noires et masques ténébreux, et tous ces hommes guidés par le dictateur, chose inhumaine, assoiffée de pouvoir et de vengeance. Cette vague grondait, montait, semblait engloutir votre paix. Une vague venue vous enlever votre insouciance, votre innocence et votre quiétude… _

_Votre esprit d'enfant croyait encore que la mort était un jeu, un phénomène réversible ; vous pensiez qu'il était possible de jouer à vivre, à mourir, et à revivre, indéfiniment… Mais non. Votre ami, tué sur le coup du sort du traître, vous en a donné la preuve. Vous pensiez qu'il suffisait de blottir votre tête sous l'édredon pour échapper aux cauchemars de la petite enfance, à cette aspiration du gouffre qui nous donne le sentiment de tomber dans un vide infini, entre le stade de la vie et de la mort… Vous ne saviez pas qu'il faudrait quitter brusquement l'inconscience des rires avec vos amis, vous amputer de votre innocence, cette partie de vous et laissez ainsi vos points de repères, vos souvenirs, votre cocon familiale… Sortir prématurément de votre chrysalide sans avoir eu le temps de tisser vos ailes, pour confier votre sort à des silhouettes étrangères, sortit de deux bouts de bois reliés entre eux par un fil doré… _

_Vous ne saviez pas qu'il vous faudrait, quelques mois plus tard, apprendre à ne plus exister pour survivre, à gommer dans la solitude et dans la clandestinité votre être, votre identité, votre personnalité, à un âge où il est normalement tellement nécessaire de faire le contraire, à cet âge où l'on devrait apprendre à se construire, à s'affirmer, à s'épanouir quand l'on sort de l'enfance et à travers les sentiers périlleux de l'adolescence et non être poussé, propulsé dans le monde adulte…_

_D'une certaine façon, vous réussirez à vivre la tête sous l'eau, après de nombreuses retenues douloureuses… Vous survivrez en apnée. Vous allez avoir parfois le sentiment d'entendre murmurer votre prénom : mais les sons vous parviendront tellement sourd et déformés que ce prénom n'est en définitive pas la vôtre. Il n'est pas celui d'un enfant seul et triste qui, même lorsqu'il paraît sourire, pleure en écoutant le chant des sirènes qui, toutes ont la voix de sa mère… Mère qu'il n'a jamais connu… Il n'est pas celui d'un enfant qui ne sait plus à quel dieu se vouer, et qui, à force de prononcer des prières, finit par ne plus savoir où commencent et où finissent les chants mêlés de l'espoir et du désespoir… _

_Au-delà des Doloris lancés sur votre frêle corps, au-delà des rires qui s'élèvent autour de vous, au-delà du sourire mauvais qui s'élève sur le visage sans lèvres du dictateur, au-delà du serpent qui siffle des paroles qu resteront à jamais marqué dans votre esprit, au-delà de l'amusement du dictateur face à votre faiblesse, au-delà des paroles qu'il prononcera au début du duel et qui se graveront au fer rouge dans votre esprit de manière à vous terrifier lorsque la peur viendra à vous, au-delà du mugissement du vent qui balaye le cimetière, au-delà de la peur de la renaissance de celui qui à détruit tout ce que vous aviez à un an, au-delà du corps de votre ami gisant à coté de la coupe, vous vous êtes parés des vêtements du silence. Vos rires et vos cris d 'enfants se sont tus à jamais ; ils semblent avoir été aspirés dans le seul souffle de votre respiration, dans le glissement de vos pas qui veillent à ne plus jamais faire craquer les brindilles sur le sol inégal. La renaissance et l'affrontement vous ont détruit… Et pour toujours… _

**Harry leva le regard derrière lui, pour être sûr que personne ne l'a suivit. La 4e année avait miné Harry. Mais moins que le décès de son parrain. Après cela, il n'avait plus jamais rit, ni même esquissé un sourire… Toute son innocence avait été pillée. Son innocence avait nourrit Voldemort en jubilation à jamais. Mais c'était fini. Tout ça, c'était fini. A partir de maintenant… **

_Nuit_

_5e, 6e, 7e années _

_Certains enfants jouent dans le lac ; les couloirs pétillent de leurs éclats de rire… Même avec la guerre à leurs portes… Mais vous, vous êtes ailleurs… Vous êtes un enfant du silence. Le seul dans votre catégorie. Vous, vous marchez de nuit, en passager clandestin, blotti tantôt à fond de cale, tantôt sur le pont de ce bateau quand personne ne peut vous voir. Bateau fantôme, sans pavillon, sans port d'attache, veillant à toujours vous dissimuler des regards indiscrets… _

_Lorsque la mer est grosse, vous vous terrez au fin fond de la cale du navire, bercé au rythme irrégulier de votre cœur affolé par la peur, projeté tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, vous êtes malade mais vous ne sortirez pour rien au monde pour faire face à la foule qui vous idolâtre trop tendrement à votre goût._

_Lorsque la mer est d'huile, vous respirez sur le pont en veillant à passer inaperçu. Le ciel est vaste alors et il semble embrasser la mer de manière à ce que vous ne puissiez savoir où commence l'un, où finit l'autre… Exactement comme le bien et le mal. Là haut, les étoiles dansent au rythme de la houle. Sirius y est sûrement et cela vous brise encore un peu plus. Comme les autres morts pendant ces trois années où les meurtres déboulèrent sur votre conscience affaiblie par les intrusions soudaines du dictateur dans votre esprit… Il arrive parfois que le vent ramène des effluves de la terre sur le navire des condamnés. Le navire de ceux qui n'ont plus d'espoir… Il ramène des odeurs de foin coupé, de feuilles mortes, de roses ou de pommes séchées, des odeurs de moissons, des odeurs de vendange ou de mise en bouteilles. Vous les sentez avec nostalgie de ne pouvoir être avec eux, enfants et adultes innocents… Mais vous ne pouvez pas, vous êtes un enfant du silence… Les parfums des saisons de la vie qui continue à faire chanter les sources, malgré la guerre très présente dans les esprits… _

_Quand ils ne sont pas vêtus de leurs capes, vos ennemis et tortionnaires qui hantent maintenant vos rêves, ont une allure très ordinaire. Ils peuvent avoir le visage de l'homme au chapeau qui parlent avec animation avec le directeur ; celui du professeur arrivé cette année ; celui de l'élève première de la classe avec son regard doux et compréhensif ; celui du garçon blanc, avec son regard arrogant… Parmi eux, il y en a qui se contente d'épier vos réactions sans aller jusqu'à dénoncer votre lecture du jour, sur les animaux des Ténèbres. D'autres énoncent vos habitudes dans leurs lettres à leurs parents… Certains vont même à vous demandez des informations… Mais vous les ignorez, blessé au fond de vous. _

_Mais vous découvrirez parfois qu'à côté de ces démons, de ces requins furtifs, de ces écumeurs des océans de la misère et de la détresse humaine, à côté de la foule anonyme et dense des lâches, des passifs et des indifférents, il est aussi des anges anonymes, sauveurs et courageux, des justes, des hommes, des femmes de bonne volonté, qui n'ont jamais perdu ni l'âme ni la sensibilité de leur enfance… Ils ne sont pas si nombreux… Ils ne sont animés ni par le fiel de la haine, ni par l'appât du gain… Ils ne sont pas intimidés par la violence de la guerre qui, pourtant, les terrorisent. Il y a, dans leurs regards, quelque chose qui ressemble à la lumière d'un phare, comme un éclat d'humanité. Il y a là comme un soupçon de poudre d'étoile, de cette même étoile qui vous a obligé a abandonné votre enfance, vous protége à présent de toute la persévérance de sa lointaine lumière… _

**Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. En 6e année, Harry dû combattre de toutes ses forces les Serpentards, contre qui il faisait des duels, et Voldemort, qui pénétrait trop facilement dans son esprit, à son goût. A la fin de l'année, sa garde rapprochée fut tué, à l'exception de Tonks, qui avait été assommée, et Remus, emmené avec Harry dans le repaire du mage noir. Harry n'eut aucune nouvelle de Remus et, pendant plusieurs mois, les Doloris pleuvèrent sur son corps fatigué de tout cela. Alors, quand Remus retrouva Harry, il fut pétrifié devant l'état dans lequel le fils de James était. Maigre, pâle à en faire peur, la douleur marbrant à jamais ses yeux, il semblait avoir une dizaine d'année en plus. Ses lèvres pincées, Harry résistait tant de bien que de mal à la torture que Voldemort lui avait préparée. Evidemment, Voldemort avait réussit à inculquer quelques règles dans l'esprit borné de Harry. Ce fut ainsi qu'à force de Doloris, Harry apprit à ne parler que quand on l'interrogeait. Il apprit à ne pas répondre avec arrogance, bien qu'il le fasse encore quelques fois. Il ne lançait plus de regards noirs, brûlant d'insolence, sauf quand il savait qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Remus aurait pu sentir ses jambes se dérober sous lui s'il ne s'était pas repris. Car Voldemort épiait sa réaction et une dizaine de mangemorts surveillaient Harry, qui était plongé dans une intense réflexion tandis qu'il essayait de construire un plan pour s'échapper. Voldemort, qui avait vu la réaction de Remus, jubilait. Il avait vu passé dans son regard la surprise et le choc, puis une inquiétude fondée. Harry remarqua alors Remus. Il lui fit un signe de tête, pour le saluer tandis qu'une dizaine de baguettes se pointaient dans son dos. Harry soupira de désolation face à l'attitude déplorable des mangemorts et tourna un regard incertain vers Voldemort, ne sachant pas ce qu'était le plan de celui-ci. Remus remarqua alors une once de servitude chez Harry, ce qui l'horrifia au plus au point. Il savait que Harry avait été torturé, mais à ce point ! Jamais quelqu'un avait été torturé à ce point, de mémoire de mangemorts (Rogue) et de gens de l'extérieur (Lupin) ! Puis, avec un sourire réjouit et victorieux, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Lupin. Harry, totalement impuissant regardait Remus, celui avec qui il s'entendait si bien… Puis, avec un éclair de lumière verte, Remus s'effondra, en même temps que le monde que Harry s'était consolidé pendant les séances de tortures. Harry jeta un regard noir, furieux, rempli de haine et de dégoût à Voldemort. Et ce dernier, avec un Doloris, lui rappela de ne jamais le regarder comme cela. Deux mois s'écoulèrent ainsi jour pour jour, après la mort de Remus, le jour même où il reçut une marque qu'il ne voulait pas et qu'il lui fut appliquée de force. Puis, au milieu d'une réunion, Harry, que la fureur avait empli quand il avait su l'embuscade que Voldemort préparait aux membres de l'Ordre, provoqua un portoloin qui l'emmena loin d'ici, au milieu du salon de la demeure de son parrain, où était réunit les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que ces amis. Il avait ensuite perdu connaissance. Les gens présents se demandèrent si la personne devant leurs yeux étaient réellement Harry. Ils l'avaient interrogé dès que possible puis le laissèrent faire son deuil ainsi que sa reconstruction mentale. Mais, jamais Harry ne put se reconstruire totalement. Cela servit à Voldemort durant sa 7e année. Il tuait avec un plaisir farouche toute personne qu'Harry appréciait de prés ou de loin. Il tua Dumbledore à la fin de l'année. Seulement Ron, Hermione, Ginny ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre survécurent à la purge investiguée par Voldemort. Harry soupira. Si peu de monde lui restait, à présent… Tant était si loin… Harry renifla douloureusement et s'assit sur le sol, ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, ses bras les entourant. Il fixa le ciel en sachant que les morts le fixaient et désapprouvaient son attitude ainsi que son prochain acte. Mais rien ne l'en empêcherait car les seules personnes qui auraient pu anticiper son acte étaient mortes… Mortes par sa faute… **

_Echouage_

_SA mort_

_En apparence, la mer s'est retirée… Vous ne savez pas très bien pourquoi vous gisez sur la plage. Vous n'arrivez pas à savoir si vos pieds ont repris contact avec la douceur du sable, la rondeur des galets ou la blessure des rochers… Vous n'arriver pas à savoir si vous avez été délicatement déposé sur le rivage par la fantaisie du ressac ou vomi contre la terre par la fureur des vagues… En apparence, le vent s'est tu… La vie reprend pied sous vos yeux : les flonflons des bals improvisés, des accords d'accordéon, des rires sous les arbres, des baisers furtifs échangés dans les rues… Les bruits de la terre recouvrent les bruits de la mer… Les bruits de la fête submergent soudainement les bruits de la guerre. Mais la lueur des pétards est parfois si proche de celle de l'éclair de mort…_

_Vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre normalement…Vous allez devoir affronter une nouvelle forme de quête. Depuis 2 ans, votre quête avait un but précis : détruire la menace, exterminer l'horreur, cette chose, détruire le dictateur. Mais maintenant, vous n'avez plus de quête. Vous ne savez que faire. Mentalement, vous savez que vous n'allez jamais arriver à vous adapter… Mais vous essayez, coût que coûte… Vous aviez appris à survivre au jour le jour, à résumer dans l'écume de l'instant suspendu le reflux de votre passé, le flux de votre avenir._

_Mais, quand vous allez chercher à rattraper le temps perdu, à construire enfin votre véritable identité. Malheureusement, vous aurez beau guetter le facteur devant la boite aux lettres, et, quelques mois plus tard, sursauter lorsque votre nom sera prononcé dans l'âtre, lorsqu'un coup sera frappé à la porte… Votre attente sera vaine : même si vous ne voulez le croire, vos amis, votre mentor, votre garde, l'Ordre, ont presque tous ont péri dans la guerre. Beaucoup ne reviendront pas._

_Pour ceux qui reviendront, avec leurs yeux vides, leurs visages fantomatiques, leurs traits tirés, le sourire hagard, la peur incrustée au fond de leurs cœurs, ils ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. _

_Il vous faudra tant de temps pour apprendre à ne plus avoir peur de la peur, à réapprendre à aimer ceux qui n'avaient pas le temps de vous apprécier à votre juste valeur… Mais vous n'y arriverez, vous le savez au fin fond de vous… Mais vous n'avez aucune solution pour oublier la douleur que vous avez reçut et ressentit durant la guerre. Et vous, plus que personne… _

**Harry se sentit incertain. Il se recroquevilla. Lors du combat qui avait opposé Harry à Voldemort, ce dernier lui avait dit certaines choses avant de mourir, avada kadavré. Il lui avait chuchoté :**

**-Bienvenue parmi nous, Harry… Bienvenue parmi les tueurs…**

**Puis, il lui avait lancé d'une voix forte pour un mourrant :**

**-On se retrouve en enfer, Potter !**

**Et, Voldemort s'était enflammé. **

**Harry trembla, comme pris par la fièvre. Dès qu'il avait tué son ennemi, Harry avait sentit comme si son ombre pesait de tout son poids sur ses épaules… Il avait perdu connaissance. Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il était dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Sans que personne ne le sache, il quitta l'infirmerie et transplana. Il arriva alors ici.**

_Terre_

_Revivre _

_Les étoiles brillent en plein jour, alors même que nous sommes victimes de cette illusion qui nous empêche de voir ce qui brille pourtant beaucoup plus fort, et depuis beaucoup plus loin que le soleil. _

_Pour nos lointains ancêtres, les étoiles étaient les âmes de morts qui avaient été admis au ciel…_

_Le spectacle d'une étoile filante leur donnait à penser que l'âme d'un enfant tombait du ciel sur la terre pour s'y éveiller enfin à la vie… _

_Il vous faudra échapper aux brumes de la nuit ; atterrir pour de bon. Réapprendre à marcher. Oublier jusqu'au souvenir du mal des portoloins… Arriver à marcher droit ; à ne plus zigzaguer comme si la mer continuait à danser sous vos pieds…_

_Le tatouage qui marque votre poignet, marque non-voulue, imposé malgré tout, pour vous affaiblir. Elle traduit la somme complexe des additions et des soustractions de vos sentiments contradictoires… Sentiment de reconnaissance envers ces amis qui vous ont appréciés ; sentiment de culpabilité parce vous aurez survécu, et pas eux… Sentiment d'abandon parce que vous n'aurez toujours pas digéré leurs morts brutales… Sentiment d'absurdité, d'inachèvement parce que vous n'aurez jamais pu matérialiser votre deuil, parce que vous ignorez pour toujours la date et l'heure exacte de leurs morts… _

_Vos bourreaux auront instillé dans vos veines un poison à diffusion lente : celui de l'incertitude ; celui de l'attente. Il vous aura fallu souvent plus de deux décennies pour identifier le mal et l'enrayer à la base… Et pendant ce temps, chaque pas dans l'escalier, chaque coup frappé à la porte vous aura plongé l'espace d'un instant une angoisse dont vous ne saviez plus si elle évoquait le moment révolu de la traque ou celui tant et vainement espéré de retrouvailles dont vous saviez très bien au fond de vous-même qu'elles n'étaient pas vraisemblables…_

_Vous serez resté si longtemps un enfant du silence. Après avoir pris l'habitude de vous taire pour rester en vie, vous aurez continué à vous taire pour essayer de survivre… Vos amis auront perçu vos émotions sans pour autant pouvoir comprendre dans toute sa lassitude une douleur que vous n'exprimez pas… Leurs questions n'auront fait qu'aggraver vos souffrances et leur sentiment d'injustice puisqu'ils avaient à pâtir d'un calvaire dont ils n'étaient pas responsables… Angoissé par vos angoisses, ils seront devenus eux aussi des enfants qui n'osaient vous parler, des enfants d'un certain silence, ceux qui préféraient se taire à leur tour pour ne pas rouvrir la plaie de vos souvenirs… _

_Longtemps votre détresse sera restée indicible, sourde et brute, sans que vous n'ayez jamais trouvé les mots pour qu'elle puisse s'épancher… Et puis, progressivement, vous aurez découvert que vous étiez vraiment seul : le seul, privés d'enfance, d'amour, de réconfort, torturé… Vous aurez découvert qu'il vous faudrait laisser une trace pour que personne ne puisse nier la réalité de vos souffrances… _

**Harry était sûr, à présent, de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il avait ce que Voldemort avait essayé de l'entraîner dans sa chute après la sienne. Et il avait réussit. Harry suivait Voldemort. Il l'avait définitivement emporté avec lui en enfer. Il ferma les yeux, prit quelques lettres, les glissa dans sa main gauche. Il prit d'une main tremblante sa baguette en houx avec la plume de phénix. Il la regarda sous toutes les coutures, comme si c'était la dernière fois… Harry ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Il avait tué… Tué ! Avec la baguette qu'il tenait au creux de sa main…Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait juré en 6e année :**

**-Je jure que dès que tous les mangemorts seront en prison et Voldemort dix pieds sous terre, je vivrai normalement !**

**Harry eut un sourire triste. Il ne pourrait jamais… Non, il ne pourrait pas… Mais il ne le voulait pas car il n'y arriverait pas… Il n'arriverait pas à oublier qu'il avait tué, qu'il avait les mains tâchées de sang…**

_Ciel_

_Souvenirs_

_Il nous arrive parfois de tellement bien cacher un objet, un secret, un souvenir que nous ne le retrouvons jamais, ou il réapparaît, dans le meilleur des cas, par le caprice du hasard…_

_Ce que vous avez été obligés d'enfouir, vous ne l'avez jamais retrouvé… _

_On vous a volé votre enfance ; on vous a volé une partie de votre vie, et, avec elle votre esprit d'innocence, de confiance et de quiétude. Vous avez toujours depuis vécu sur le qui-vive… La barre des soucis est sans cesse venue plisser votre front, comme si vous aviez toujours redouté l'instant d'après… _

_Vous avez été tentés alors de vous raccrocher à vos racines. Pour découvrir qu'elles aussi vous avez été dérobées : souvent, vous ne vous avez pas vu vieillir…_

_La barbarie des hommes a fait de vous des âmes, des ombres errantes…_

_Un million et demi d'étoiles silencieuses ont tapissé la portion du ciel qui surplombe vos pas… Un million et demi d'étoiles filantes figées dans leur course, de vies parties en fumée, incorporées à la brume, aux nuages, à la poussière des autres étoiles…_

_Que ces étoiles soient gardées par un ange ou par un cousin du Petit Prince, chacune d'entre elles inscrit dans le ciel la lueur vacillante d'un souvenir, la trace d'un visage d'enfant qui portait sur le monde un regard neuf et chaleureux… et même s'il ne reste rien de ces instants de vie, de ces éclats de rire ou de détresse, sinon quelques photographies jaunies et griffées par le temps, sinon quelques dessins naïfs et quelques pages de cahiers d'écoliers illustrées par la magie de l'amour et recouvertes d'une écriture maladroite, il reste une autre mémoire : la vôtre ; celle de l'enfant du silence que vous êtes ; de ceux qui ont survécu. De ceux qui se souviennent avoir souffert des pertes. De ceux qui savent qu'ils se sont soigneusement portés volontaires pour combattre et qui en ont pâti. De ceux qui ont si peur de retrouver la mémoire… _

_Alors que vous auriez pu avoir été brisés, aigri, détruits par votre trop longue souffrance, par le poids des morts dont vous savez qu'il ne trouvera jamais son terme, errant aujourd'hui dans cette plaine, dans cette forêt. Dans ce fleuve dont vous avez perdu la source et dont vous ne trouverez jamais l'embouchure. Vous vous tairez encore longtemps et probablement à jamais…_

_Ses paroles que vous taisez nous disent le poids de votre souffrance et celui de votre amour blessé. Elles nous disent votre volonté de donner au monde cette chaleur, cette vie que vous n'avez jamais eu. Elles nous disent la force de ce que vous avez traversé et l'impensable douleur que vous avez subi…_

**Harry ferma les yeux, cherchant LA formule. Il la trouva. Il eut un sourire doux, son dernier. Avant tout, il ouvrit les lettres et les relut :**

Chers Ron, Hermione et Ginny,

Si vous lisez cela, je suis sûrement mort. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai voulu. Mais, je vous lègue mon compte ainsi que mes affaires et un souvenir. Dans ma malle, il y a deux livres marron, écriture or. Lisez-les et publiez-les, si vous le voulez. Vous savez, cette prophétie que je n'avez pas voulu vous dire ? La voilà alors :

Celui qui a le pouvoir de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par 3 fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le 7e mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne pourra vivre tant que l' autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque moura le 7e mois….

Hermione, toi qui es si intelligente, tu as déjà tout compris et analysée… Je vous aime, mes amis, ma dernière pensée sera pour vous….

Votre défunt Harry Potter

**Harry n'eut pas le courage de lire les autres. Il soupira. Même dans la mort, Voldemort avait atteint son but : Harry Potter allait mourir… Mais de son plein gré… Il ferma les yeux, sa main se resserrant sur sa baguette. Il se souvint d'un sort de magie noire qu'il avait appris à contrer en cours. Ce sort était un mélange d'Expiliarmus, de Doloris et d'Avada Kedavra. Il désarmait, puis torturait, et finissait par tuer… Le vent se leva alors. Son sifflement empli les oreilles d'Harry. Il respira une dernière fois l'air du vent. Il vit une licorne, au loin. Elle le regardait. Oui, le regardait mourir. Harry haussa les épaules et hurla la formule. Ses paroles se perdirent dans le vent. Un éclair jaillit de sa baguette, qui l'envoya valser. Projeté durement au sol, désarmé, le rayon lumineux le frappa. Et alors, il lui sembla devenir fou. Tout son corps fut secoué de tremblements, son esprit devint moins lucide, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Son corps le brûlait, il hurlait sa douleur, extériorisait sa peine. Ses convulsions durèrent longtemps. Mais lui, il ne faiblissait pas à appeler de l'aide, car la licorne l'aiderait s'il le demandait. Il continua à manifestait sa douleur ; la douleur du monde entier. Oui, la douleur universelle. Il hurlait, des larmes coulant de ses yeux et roulant sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Sa poitrine semblait sur le point d'exploser, il n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement. Même si les pierres du sol inégal lui rentraient dans le dos, il les ignora, tellement la douleur était puissante… Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, ça s'arrêta. Secoué de tremblements, Harry ne bougea pas. La douleur encore bien présente dans son esprit, il respirait l'air. Sa respiration était sifflante. Il ne bougea pas. Choqué par l'immense douleur qui l'avait submergé peu de temps auparavant, il avait les yeux dans le vide. Il ne regardait rien de précis. Il ferma les yeux quand la lumière verte de sa mort glissait vers lui. Mais une voix lui demanda :**

**-Pourquoi cela, Harry ?**

**Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Sa mère. La voix de sa mère ! Il répondit, la voix tremblante d'espoir :**

**-Maman ?**

**-Oui, mon chéri mais répond-moi !**

**Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson et d'un tremblement.**

**-Je n'ai pas le choix ! J'ai tué !**

**-Si, on a toujours le choix, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit ! **

**Harry, furieux, hurla :**

**-C'est différent ! J'ai tué, je ne pourrai jamais plus vivre comme avant ! **

**-Tu as tué, et alors ? Tu as des amis !**

**-J'ai perdu plus des deux tiers de ceux que j'aimais ! Et en plus, j'ai souffert pendant la guerre, plus que tous ! J'ai besoin du repos éternel ! Je ne veux plus être le Survivant ! Seulement Harry Potter !**

**sa mère prit une voix plus douce :**

**-Je sais, Harry, je sais. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de mourir !**

**Harry ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, honteux :**

**-Si, maman, si, je dois mourir. J'ai trop souffert. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus de la vie ! J'en aie trop vu ! Je ne supporte plus chaque battement de mon cœur, chaque respiration ! Laisse-moi partir, s'il te plaît. **

**La femme cilla même si Harry ne pouvait la voir. Harry, les yeux plein de larmes hurla :**

**-Laisse-moi ! Va-t-en ! Tu veux abréger mes souffrances n'est ce pas ? Alors laisse-moi ! Pars, vas-t-en !**

**Finalement, il n'y eu plus de bruit à part le craquement du sort qui attendait juste un instant pour bondir sur sa victime et lui faire rendre son dernier soupir. Harry vint à se demander si la douleur du sort ne lui avait pas provoqué une hallucination. Puis, avec un craquement sinistre, le sort se mit en mouvement et se dirigea, imperturbable, vers sa cible encore désorientée. Alors, voyant le sort vert se diriger vers lui, le temps sembla se ralentir… **

**-**

**Le château avait été retourné lorsque l'on avait appris la disparition du Survivant. Hermione s'effondra sur une chaise, dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards inquiets des élèves. Ron murmura, essoufflé :**

**-Mais où est-il parti ?**

**Hermione eut un sanglot. Ron tourna son regard vers elle.**

**-Ron, Harry ne reviendra plus. C'est évident.**

**Ron fut soufflé.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**Hermione leva le regard vers lui et Ron pâlit en murmurant :**

**-Oh mon Dieu…**

**Et les deux enfants sortirent en courant de la Grande Salle.**

**-**

**Harry ouvrit la bouche, apparemment choqué. Un cri s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Un cri de surprise. Son dernier cri.**

**-**

**Ron et Hermione atterrirent en plein milieu d'une forêt. Il retransplanèrent et entendirent un cri de surprise mêlé à de la joie. Ils reconnurent Harry. Ils virent alors au loin une lueur verte. Hermione poussa un faible cri. Et ils se précipitèrent vers elle.**

**-**

**Harry eut un frisson de jubilation. Le sort se glissait lentement vers lui. Il sourit. De toutes manières, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?**

**-**

**Ron et Hermione virent une faible silhouette devant le sort. Hermione gémit. Ils ne l'atteindraient pas assez tôt. Ils étaient à ce qui semblait être un kilomètre de lui…**

**-**

**Un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, Harry faisait face au sort vert. Il eut un rire nerveux. Il était face à sa propre mort et il n'avait pas peur. A force de la combattre, il se fichait qu'elle l'emporte où non. Harry souri doucement malgré le faible pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait. Il n'allait pas pouvoir devenir Auror, il ne connaîtrait pas ses notes d'Aspics, il n'aura ni femme ni enfant. Il secoua la tête. Il avait atteint son but. Il avait tué. Il eut un remord en pensant à ses amis. Dans sa main gauche, les lettres glissaient. Il les rattrapa. Non, il devait mourir. Tel était son destin. Il se mordit la lèvre. L'était-ce vraiment ?**

**-**

**Hermione s'effondra en sanglotant. Ron la laissa là et courut de toutes ses dernières forces vers Harry. Il s'effondra à son tour quelques mètres plus loin. Hermione poussa un cri déchirant.**

**-HHHHaaaarrrrrrrrrryyyyyy !**

**-**

**Il sembla à Harry entendre un cri. Il haussa les épaules, incertain de son destin. Mourir ou vivre ? La prophétie le poussait à vivre, son esprit à mourir. Que faire ? Il souleva sa manche gauche, regardant longuement la marque, sa tête de mort moqueuse, son serpent sortant entre ses lèvres, l'observant narquoisement. Harry releva le regard. Oui, il fallait mourir, cette marque l'en incitait. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il ne resta qu'un mètre entre la mort et lui. **

**-**

**Ron avait la bouche sèche tandis que la plainte d'Hermione s'arrêtait. Ils étaient incapables d'avancer d'avantage vers Harry. Brusquement, Ginny transplana. Elle vit, elle aussi, Harry. Elle se mit à courir, le sol inégal ralentissant ses pas, la faisant trébucher. Elle s'effondra à côté de ses amis. Elle hurla le nom de son ami. Mais il ne l'entendit pas.**

**-**

**Harry baissa son bras. Mais la marque ne fut pas recouverte par le tissu. **

**-**

**En voyant la marque, les trois adolescents laissèrent échapper un cri. Ils savaient que Harry avait été torturé et surtout, brisé mentalement l'année précédente mais à ce point-là ! Ils fixèrent Harry, inquiet. Très inquiet quant à son avenir.**

**-**

**Harry sentit alors une brûlure lorsque le sort le toucha. Il s'effondra sur le sol.**

**-**

**Le cri des adolescents aurait pu être entendu s'il y avait âme qui vive dans l'environ. Oui, s'il y avait eu âme qui vive. **

**-**

**Harry se sentit tomber. Il toucha le sol mais continua de chuter. Un froid indescriptible l'envahit. Il frissonna. Son esprit encore très lucide quelques minutes auparavant perdit sa clairvoyance. Il tombait toujours, sans aucun obstacle pour l'arrêter. Le froid envahit d'abord ses pieds et ses jambes, puis son buste. Peu à peu, il perdit conscience de toutes choses. Il percevait encore une seule chose : le froid. Il oublia peu à peu ses doutes, ses amis, sa vie, sa douleur… Il sombrait toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément dans son inconscience. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres mais il fut muer. Il sentit sa main se renfermer sur quelque chose. Mais il ne sut pas sur quoi. Il ne sentait pas quelle matière il touchait du bout des doigts. Il hurla silencieusement lorsque sa chute s'accéléra. Son esprit perdit totalement conscience. Ses yeux, fermés, perdaient de leur visibilité. Ses bras et ses jambes faiblirent, perdant leur force. Sa tête se baissa. Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'un sourire de calme et serein flottait sur ses lèvres. Son cœur ralentit. Son esprit flottait au milieu de nul part, à présent. Puis, il dériva. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne comme la flamme d'une bougie que l'on souffle. Et tout s'effondra. ELLE le brûla une dernière fois. Ce fut la dernière sensation qu'il ressentit : la brûlure de sa cicatrice…**

FIN !

Alors, comment c'était ? Dites-le-moi, s'il vous plait !

J'espère que ça vous a plu alors faites-le-moi savoir ! J'ai bossé dessus depuis les vacances de

Noël ! SVP : REVIEWS !

Allez, j'ai suffisamment abusé de votre temps !

Salut,

AD vs AV


End file.
